


The Mercenary, The Dying Man, and You

by AshenStardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consenting Adults, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, everybody gets off, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: You are someone involved with the pack in Beacon Hills. You're staying in Derek's loft as everyone tries to figure out the dead pool. One night Braeden comes to the loft to see you, and when Derek gets back from a mission early you learn they both have a thing for you. A threesome ensues.





	The Mercenary, The Dying Man, and You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. I think Braeden is beautiful and I wanted to give her some love. I am very inexperienced when it comes to writing sex, but I think this came out okay?  
> I didn't proofread this. Feel free to let me know if there are any glaring mistakes in grammar/spelling.

Derek’s loft was dark as it only had the moonlight filtering in through the large windows. You’d been staying with Derek for a few weeks. Once the dead pool had been decoded everyone was in protective mode, and so you were placed under the watchful eyes of two ex-alphas one of which was an ex-werewolf too. Although Peter did have his own apartment, he bunked in Derek’s loft more often than not. Luckily the loft was big enough to house all of you comfortably.

Derek and Peter were gone. They’d said something about another pack and left. You were more than fine staying in the loft on your own. Plus, very soon you weren’t alone. Someone knocked on the door and when you opened it you found Braeden on the other side.

“Derek’s out,” you began to say, but Braeden came in anyway.

“Can I help you with something?” you asked. Braeden normally didn’t come by unless Derek was around, and then you would leave because you didn’t want to stick around for what they did together.

She’d walked past you and began taking off her weapons and setting them on one of the tables. You closed the door, still a bit mystified, and walked over to her. “Are you okay?” you asked.

Braeden huffed a sigh and glared at the table. You could only wonder at what was frustrating her. She was a hired gun who knew all about the supernatural. Her frustration could come from any thousands of things. Then she turned to you. She looked as intense as ever, if not more so than usual, and you took a tentative step back. At you retreat her demeanor shifted to something akin to kindness but with an undertone you couldn’t place.

“She likes you,” Derek said. He was standing in the doorway to his loft. He’d come back without either of you noticing, but you did notice Peter wasn’t with him.

Your eyes drug away from Derek back to Braeden. You were confused, but also a bit curious as to what Derek was implying. Braeden was glaring at Derek but when she looked back to you, she looked a bit pleading. You opened your mouth, closed it, and then closed the small distance between you and Braeden. “May I?” you asked. You didn’t want to be presumptuous.

Braeden nodded and you leaned in to kiss her. She met you halfway eagerly, and after a moment of getting used to each other she was the one to deepen it. You’d forgotten how soft girls were. You hadn’t had much in the way of sexual encounters since arriving in Beacon Hills, and as Braeden’s hands started to explore your body you realized you might be a little needy. You own hands wandered, but you were considerably more tentative in your touches. You didn’t know where the line was. You didn’t want to cross any lines.

You broke the kiss as gently as you could. You looked at Braeden curiously and then to Derek who’d been watching. “What are we doing?” you asked. Braeden bit her lip, but from nerves or need you didn’t know.

“What do you want to do?” Derek asked.

“Right now, I want to take this very pretty lady to bed,” you said. You hadn’t extricated yourself from Braeden when you broke the kiss, and at your words she gripped you a little harder. You looked Braeden over then. “What do you want?” you asked.

You could see her normal in-charge persona take over. “I want to watch Derek fuck you while you eat me out,” she said. You understood then the change, as you weren’t sure you could admit something like that without putting up a sort of persona. 

When you went to look to Derek for his opinion on being involved you found he was much closer. His eyes had darkened with lust just as much as yours and Braeden’s. “Bedroom,” He commanded. You nodded and led the way. Braeden held onto your hand as you went, and Derek followed her.

He at least was able to get out of his clothes on the way. You and Braeden were stripping a little frantically once you breached the threshold to Derek’s room. It stalled the process somewhat, but Derek made up for lost time by pulling you in and kissing you. His kiss was rough and dominating. You would have complained as it limited your ability to disrobe, but he helped you along with that.

Derek broke the kiss and spun you suddenly. Braeden had gotten herself comfortable on the bed, and she was a vision to behold. She smiled at you shyly and beckoned you forward. You took a step to the edge of the bed, and you wondered what the logistics were for the three of you going all at once. Derek apparently knew what he was doing though because once the front of your thighs hit the mattress, he was bending you over.

“Fuck,” Derek growled out when he saw the state of you. You smiled to yourself. You knew your pussy was dripping with arousal. He gripped your hips hard enough that you imagined they would bruise, and you let out a low moan.

Braeden’s eyebrows raised slightly at your moan and then she looked to Derek. “Condom?” she asked or reminded.

“He doesn’t have to if… he doesn’t want to,” you said quietly. You preferred to have sex without protection. Not for any thrill, but for the feeling. There weren’t many negative consequences to having unprotected sex when it came to you.

“Oh?” Braeden said, a bit shocked.

“If he wants to its fine, but he doesn’t have to worry about anything from me. Neither of you do,” you said, looking from Braeden to Derek.

“Good,” Derek said. He was at your back again. “I didn’t want to go looking for one.”

You pulled Braeden closer. “Anything I should know,” you asked. How you became the responsible one in all of this was lost to you, but someone had to be. Braeden shook her head, and you heard Derek grunt something like a no. With that you began. You trailed kisses and nips up Braeden’s leg, from her foot to her hip. You took your time in it, and by the time you got back down to her foot she was squirming and whining.

You smiled mischievously at her but decided not to keep her waiting as long as you’d like. You did trail kisses and bites up her other leg for good measure, but once you reached the apex of her thighs you kissed her clit. You licked a stripe from hole to clit and Braeden let out a breathy sigh. Her hand snaked down her body to tangle in your hair. You inserted a finger, and then another and when you found her g-spot she arched off the bed and cried out.

For good measure you gave a few more exploratory thrusts, and once you’d mapped out a few sensitive spots within her you began moving a bit faster. Your mouth found her clit again and you reached your other hand up to tweak her nipples and massage her breasts.

Derek slid into you with a sigh of his own and you stopped moving at the feeling. He was thick but not uncomfortable considering the state you were in. Braeden’s grip on your hair tightened. “focus,” she ordered breathily.

You resumed your work on Braeden and Derek settled inside you. He was apparently content to adjust to the feel of you, or perhaps he didn’t want to distract you again. You sucked Braeden’s clit into your mouth and her toes curled as she shouted. She did guide you somewhat with her hands. You were sadly out of practice when it came to eating out women, but you didn’t think you were doing too bad considering.

You felt her walls flutter around your fingers and you tried to get her g-spot on each thrust. Your other hand became a bit crueler to her breasts, trying to egg her on to her orgasm. Derek had very slowly started to thrust in and out of you for his own pleasure, and the slow mounting pleasure you were getting from both of them had you wanting to be destroyed.

Breaden blessedly came only a few seconds later. Her back arched and her toes curled, and she let out a strangled cry. You kept finger fucking her through it, and you would have continued your attentions on her clit if she hadn’t forcibly pulled your head away. She was breathing heavily but recovered quickly. 

Her eyes met yours and there was a darkness there that went beyond lust. She was planning something apparently evil. You shuddered at the thought of what she had in store for you now. You removed your hand from her, and she flipped over. She turned on you and grabbed your wrists, then she looked at Derek and nodded. 

His hand was now gripping your hair. He pulled your head back, so your neck was exposed. His other hand still dug its fingers into your hip for control. His hips snapped into yours with both supernatural speed and strength and you let out a guttural cry.

Braeden still had your hands, but she moved her body so she could pay more attention to your body. Her lips were on your neck, biting and sucking in ways that made you moan on top of what Derek was doing to you. His thickness combined with skilled thrusts made sure he was hitting all the right spots in your cunt.

You very desperately wanted to move one of your hands to your clit, but Braeden had a strong hold on them. “Patience,” she chastised lightly as her lips came up to yours. You continued to moan and whine into her mouth and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The hand that wasn’t holding your wrists came to play with one of your breasts. She wasn’t as aggressive as you had been, and her soft touches were a pleasant contrast to Derek who was pounding into you with a supernatural force. His grunts were drowned out into a background to your own sounds, but it was clear he was enjoying himself. At a few points his claws came out, but he never punctured skin. You wouldn’t have been mad if he had. 

With all the secret communication Braeden had with Derek you were wondering if they hadn’t talked about having a threesome with you before. She broke a soft kiss to give Derek a look and his hand moved from your hip and his fingers found you clit. He massaged it with a sort of expert ease that impressed you. Braeden was back to nipping along your jawline and down your neck. She made sure you would have marks the next day. 

You unraveled quickly once Derek started giving your clit attention. His dick had done wonders, but you needed that little bit extra in order to reach your orgasm. You were praising the pleasure you were being given unintelligibly.

Derek reached his orgasm before you did. His thrusts stuttered and then he stilled inside of you. His fingers pressed hard circles into your clit, and you came with a shout that turned into a satisfied moan. You rested your forehead on the sheets and tried to catch your breath.

Braeden watched as your orgasm left you weak before she let go of your wrists and got off the bed. Derek had pulled out of you and had sort of flopped down onto the bed beside you. You pushed yourself up and you were going to follow Braeden in getting cleaned up and then dressed. Before you could step away from the bed Derek grabbed your arm. You looked at him in surprise.

“Stay?” he asked softly. In that moment he looked like he might fear being rejected. You tilted your head curiously and furrowed your brow. What had brought this on? “You live here anyway. Stay with me for the rest of the night,” he requested.

“Okay,” you said, your voice as soft as his. You let him pull you back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like getting feedback on my writing and characterization.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
